Seven Ways
by Kasumi Miyako
Summary: Capitulo 8 arriba! Una historia algo rara soy mala para los summaries pareja principal Malik x Serenity
1. The Politics of Dancing

Seven Ways

[ Capitulo #1]

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Domino, todo era paz y tranquilidad desde que termino el torneo de Ciudad Batallas hace un mes y medio aproximadamente. Malik se había "disculpado" por todas las cosas que había hecho hacia Yugi y sus amigos pero de ahí en adelante no se volvió a saber ni de el ni de su hermana Isis y claro de Odeon también.

***7:30 AM Domino High School ***

Tristan: Ven! No hubiéramos esperado a que Joey saliera del baño estamos media hora atrasados!!

Joey: Calla idiota que no ves que esos huevos con chorizo me hicieron daño....

Yugi: Ya no discutan hoy nos espera un fabuloso día de escuela.

Tea: Suerte con tu primer día de clases Serenity y no te preocupes lo que necesites puedes contar con nosotros.

Duke: Y conmigo mas eh Serenity!!

Serenity: Si, gracias por su atención amigos.

Y todos fueron a su respectiva aula......

Cuando Serenity caminaba hacia su salón unos niños le cerraron el paso se trataba de los típicos "abusones" de la escuela:

Abuson#1: Hey niña dame tu plata y no te rehuses!!!

Abuson #2:  Simon danos tu feria ..

Y uno de los chicos le quito la mochila y comenzaron a aventarla hasta que se atoro en un arbol....

Serenity: Tontos denme mi mochila....

Abuson #1: Nel ahora es nuestra.....

Y en eso alguien apareció de la nada y tomo a los dos chicos de los......calzones (tipo calzo n chino) y se los subió hacia la cabeza.

¿?: Mickey e Dorian amigos míos.... les dije que no podían abusar de nadie solo yo puedo abusar de la gente ah y recuerden que aun me deben el lonche de la semana pasada!!!

Mickey: No tientes tu suerte inepto ya sabes que no te temo!!

¿?: Ah si ven te espera una visita en el baño

Mickey: No por favor otra vez no......

Y el actual incógnito metió la cabeza del Mickey por el escusado mas lleno de submarinos que hallo y le jalo 40 veces. Despues de dejarlo rumbado por ahí fue a donde estaban Dorian y Serenity.

Serenity se quedo pasmada al ver la cara del chico que se había llevado a  Mickey ya que este era nada mas y nada menos que del  maniático de Malik Ishtar.

Serenity: Por dios tu eres Malik que haces aquí!!

Malik: Si ya veo eres la hermana vidente del patético de Wheeler 

Serenity: Y porque me salvaste??

Malik: Salvarte yo?? A que horas!! yo nomás venia por mi lonche matutino que acaso estos idiotas te iban a hacer algo?

Dorian: A quien llamas idiota Ishtar!!

Malik: Ah casi me olvide de ti... dime traes lonche!!!! 

Dorian: No señor ya me lo comí...!!!!

Malik: Pues vomítalo es una orden!!

Dorian: Si señor!! (comienza a vomitar todo su desayuno)

Serenity: Que asco Frijoles!!!

Malik: (haciendole cerillos en la cabeza) Idiota eres un imbecil y por eso seras castigado al igual que mickey......

Dorian. Nooo!!!! Por favor Noooo!!!!!

Malik cuelga de los calzones a Dorian en el árbol donde estaba la mochila de serenity....

Malik: Listo ahora te quedaras ahí hasta que me den ganas de venir a bajarte y eso si me acuerdo....bueno tengo que irme.

Serenity: Espera Malik no seas kool aid y ayuda a bajar mi mochila del árbol...

Malik: Ah pues con razón no te ibas ( trepa al árbol y baja la mochila) toma ahí esta tu mochila.

Serenity: (ruborizada) Gracias por tu ayuda....

Malik: No te acostumbres..... tengo que irme....

Y el Malik se fue.....

*** 8:30 Aula de Serenity ***

Maestro: Ya era tiempo de que llegara señorita Wheeler usted esta 1 ½ tarde 

Serenity: Perdón maestro no fue mi intención...

Maestro: Ella sera su nueva compañera de curso su nombre es Serenity, ahora Serenity toma asiento a lado de....

Continuara.....

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

¿Qué opinan extraño, marihuano, tonto, choteado?? Dejen sus reviews. Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Kontinue His Mission

Seven Ways

¬ Capitulo #2 ¬

Sientate a lado de Mickey, Serenity.

Serenity: De acuerdo.....Oh hola mickey porque estas tan empapado y hueles tan mal....... iac!!

Mickey: No te hagas mensa, tu le hablaste a Ishtar para que viniera a cobrar el lonche que le debía....

Serenity: Pero si yo no le dije nada.... te lo juro...

Mickey: Bah, no importa nomas te digo que a la otra no te salvaras.....

°°°1:45pm Escuela de Ciudad Domino°°°

Joey: Hey miren Dorian esta colgado del árbol XD pobre abusón patético 

Tristan: Y eso es poco amigo dicen que al mickey le metieron la cabeza en un escusado lleno de submarinos y le jalaron al baño 40 veces con su cara adentro....

Yugi: ¿¡40¡? Pero quien pudo hacerles tal cosa toda la escuela les tiene miedo....

Serenity: Yo si se quien lo hizo chicos pero no me van a creer...

Duke: Yo siempre te creo Serenity; dinos quien lo hizo.....

Tristan: Si con gusto escucharemos....

Serenity: Fue Malik...... el mismo maniático que intento acabar con Yugi....

Todos: ¿¡¡ Malik¡!? ¿Hablas en serio?

Serenity: Claro el me ayudo a rescatar mi mochila......

Todos: (-_-u) Tu Mochila?!?

Serenity: Si Mickey y Dorian me la intentaron robar y la colgaron en un árbol.... y en ese momento llego Malik cobrándoles un lonche que le debían o algo así y ahí fue cuando paso todo eso.

Tristan: Eso si que es extraño.....

Joey: Otro Abusón en la escuela esto es el colmo....

Y todos se fueron a su casa.........

Serenity iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle dirigiéndose a la casa de Tea para hacer la tarea y al cruzar la calle una motocicleta que iba a todo lo que daba se freno y patino con suerte sin tocarla. Para la mala suerte de Serenity el hombre que iba manejando era Malik..

Serenity: Oye!! Estuviste a punto de matarme... que es lo que pasa contigo Malik Ishtar

Malik: Pues tu porque te cruzas en mi camino que no ves que iba muy agusto hasta que tu me estorbaste por poco y haces que me caiga......

Serenity: Piensa lo que quieras... eres un inmaduro.

Malik: Esta bien, perdóname ... Serenity Wheeler 

Serenity se quedo sorprendida de cómo le pidió perdón se escuchó tan honesto que hasta se medio saco de onda.

Malik: Ahora Que!!! Tengo monos en la cara o algo así??

Serenity: No claro que no, es solo que tu nunca pides perdón...

Malik: Pues es bueno comenzar no crees.....

Duraron algunos segundos mirando se muy fijamente y en silencio hasta que Malik rompió el silencio entre ambos.

Malik: Bueno Serenity, Tengo que irme y fíjate por donde caminas porque no siempre seré yo el que te intente atropellar.... y por cierto a donde te dirigías??

Serenity: Este.... yo.... iba a la casa de Tea a hacer mi tarea pero se me esta haciendo algo tarde...

Malik: Quieres que te lleve??

Serenity: Hablas en serio??

Malik: Claro porque tiene algo de raro o malo??

Serenity: No y gracias por tu ayuda .

Serenity trepo a la motocicleta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y comenzaron a manejar hasta la casa de Tea.

Continuara...........

Próximamente actualizacion.........


	3. South Side

**_Advertecia: yugioh no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi._**

Seven Ways

[ Capitulo #3]

" South Side"

Minutos después los dos arribaron a la casa de Serenity.

Malik: Bueno, hemos llegado justo a tiempo, Serenity......

Serenity: Gracias por traerme, de no haber sido por ti me hubiera dilatado mucho....

Malik: errrmm....de nada...bueno..... adiós Serenity Wheeler.... te veo mañana....en la escuela....si....en la escuela.....

Serenity: Adiós Malik......

Al entrar a su casa:

Joey: Oye hermana, que estabas haciendo con ese bastardo de Malik..!?!?!

Serenity: Nada hermano el solo me trajo a la casa no te preocupes por mi estoy bien...

Joey: Segura!! Si ese tonto controlo tu mente me las va a pagar y sabes que; no te quiero ver cerca de el, es un sujeto muy peligroso...

Serenity: Cálmate Joey, el no es malvado y además nomás porque me trajo para acá no significa que diario ande con el...

Joey: Pues sobre advertencia no hay engaño e hermanita... 

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela, Malik estaba de nuevo golpeando a Mickey para que este le "pagara" sus lonches.

Malik: Dámelo Mickey!! Te absuelvo del derecho a alimento!!! Me debes como 6 lonches ya es tiempo de que me pagues!!

Mickey: Si Malik pero por favor ya suéltame no me hagas daño.....

Malik: Déjame pensarlo..ermmm......no!!!!

Maestra: Malik Ishtar!!!! Baja a ese niño de inmediato!!!!!... de nuevo estas molestando a Mickey!

Malik: Ermmm...... maestra ..... es que me debe comida........ y yo solo estaba pidiedole...... que me pagara...!!

Maestra: Pues no hagas eso, ven vamos a detencion....

Y la maestra jalo de una oreja a Malik y se lo llevo a Detención... 

Malik: Ouch..... mi orejita...duele!!

Maestra: Callate que aun faltan unas puertas....

Joey: Miren eso la vieja loca se esta llevando a Malik de las orejas a detención....eso si que es gracioso y doloroso, claro....

Serenity: Hola Malik..... buenos dias.......

Malik: Ho...  hola Serenity... ouch mi oido!!!!a que hora llegaremos a su estupida oficina maestra...!!!

Tea: Serenity, ¿Le hablas a Malik?

Serenity: No le hablo así bien, solo de vez en cuando....
    
    **_Tras de la lluvia, el sol_**
    
    **_y nunca me sentí mejor, no,_**
    
    **_no sé lo que pasó_**
    
    **_que el mundo de color cambió._**

Tristan: Ya pues vamonos todos a clase antes de que a Joey le den ganas de ir al baño... 

Duke: Si vamonos... pero ya!!

Serenity: Hermano me voy a quedar hasta tarde porque hoy tengo una clase de mas.... Me voy a ir con Tea después a hacer la tarea...

Joey: De acuerdo que se diviertan...!!

[Al dar él ultimo timbre]

Serenity: Tengo que hablarle a Tea a su celular para que venga acá a la escuela.....

Entro a la dirección y realizo la llamada pero nadie le contesto.. al salir de la dirección Serenity tropezó  con algo de por ahí y cayo en los brazos de alguien.
    
    **_Y es que tú_**
    
    **_apareciste así_**
    
    **_y sin saber  te has metido en mí_****__**

Aun un poco distraída Serenity volteo a ver a la persona que lo había atrapado  al voltear se dio cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que Malik el cual tenia una cara algo dudosa de si soltarla o no soltarla pero la seguía sosteniendo fuertemente y Serenity no hacia nada por levantarse era como si estuviera en alguna clase de trance. Cuando de pronto de una esquina salió alguien muy familiar se trataba de Tea la cual solo se quedo perpleja...
    
    ******_Tanto pensar en tí_**
    
    **_ya me ha hecho decidir,_**
    
    **_me cuesta mucho_**
    
    **_pero te lo voy a decir._**
    
    **_Y es que yo_**
    
    **_ya no puedo más_**
    
    **_y ya no me importa_**
    
    **_lo que vaya a pasar._**
    
    ****
    
    ****

****

Tea: Por dios!!

Malik: Ya me voy adiós..... Y Malik se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo...

Tea: Pero que demonios hacías en brazos de Malik?!?

Serenity: (ruborizada) te lo contare todo cuando lleguemos a mi casa...

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Serenity Tea ya no se aguantaba las ganas de saber lo sucedido en la escuela...

Tea: Ahora si dime que es lo que hay entre Malik y tu...

Y Serenity le contó lo sucedido...

Serenity:... Así que a la hora de tropezar él me atrapo... le dijo ruborizada fuertemente

Tea: Oh por dios estas enamorada de el....

Serenity: Eso es falso....

Tea: Entonces porque te ruborizas así y además si no te gustara porque no abandonaste sus brazos de inmediato... 

Serenity: Bueno... lo admito... si me estoy enamorando de el...

Tea: Oh por dios! Nomás hay que tratar de que Joey no se entere porque lo mas seguro es que se enfade...

Serenity: 'Como demonios le ocultare a mi hermano esto'

Tea: Ya me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer... Bye!

Serenity: Bye Tea...

Y Serenity escucho unos ruidos en su ventana asi que fue a asomarse  para vre quien era y para su sorpresa era...
    
    ****
    
    **_Solamente tú me puedes destruir o salvar;_**
    
    **_dos palabras bastarán._**
    
    **_Y te podría esperar hasta que se evapore todo el mar,_**
    
    **_pero tú no dices más, o no._**
    
    ****
    
    **_No sé si estuvo bien_**
    
    **_decirte toda la verdad,_**
    
    **_tal vez así lo entiendas_**
    
    **_y lo sepas valorar._**
    
    ****
    
    **_Y es que tú_**
    
    **_apareciste así_**
    
    **_y sin saber_**
    
    **_te has metido en mí._**

****

Continuara...

Kasumi: Esperen mas capítulos pronto...


	4. Nothing But You

Seven Ways 

[Capitulo #4]

"Nothing But You"

Serenity escucho un golpe en su ventana así que se acerco a ver que era y para su sorpresa era Malik gritando desesperadamente.

Malik: Oye!! Dejaste tu libro rosado ayer en la escuela ...!

Serenity: o_O 'Oh no mi diario! Espero y no lo haya leído...' "Ay voy Malik"

Malik: Toma me estuvo estorbando toda la tarde...

Serenity: Uy que lindo eres... (nótese el sarcasmo) pero de todos modos gracias ...

Malik: Bueno, creo que es hora de irme ....

Serenity: ¿No quieres pasar? 

Malik: Ermm... es que tengo que irme... a.... bañar... perro... yo...

Serenity: Anda solo será un momento.....

Malik: De acuerdo... Gracias... pero espero que tu hermano no te regañe por mi presencia...

Serenity: No te preocupes no hay nadie mas que tu y yo...

Malik: o_O

Serenity: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Malik: Solo agua gracias...Oye que linda tele vamos a ver que hay!!

Serenity: 'Por dios que puede tener de linda una tele si que esta loco'

Minutos después Serenity se sentó con el a ver la "linda Televisión"

Malik: Mira esa película de terror es muy estúpida... pero es lo único interesante que hay en la televisión...

Serenity: Te parece estúpida la de la lista de Schindler?? Pero si es asquerosa, satánica y maléfica!!

Malik: Pero de todos modos es estúpida...

Serenity: Como quieras pues...

Malik estaban embobado con la película porque esta ya estaba en uno de sus máximos clímax violentos

Mientras tanto Serenity estaba aterrorizada por las atrocidades que ahí se presenciaban. Y en uno de los momentos donde le dan un balazo a un bebe en la cabeza; Serenity salto y abrazo a Malik lo mas fuerte que pudo en señal de susto...

Serenity: Ahhhhhhh...

Malik:  Oye!! Suéltame me estas asfixiando... !!

Serenity: (Ruborizada) lo siento no fue mi intención... es que esa película es muy atroz 

Malik: Lo bueno es que ya paso... le dijo Malik poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Serenity: 'No puede ser me esta tocando, le agradare *_*'

Por alguna extraña razón Malik no dejaba de verla fijamente, pero no la veía como a un bicho raro, sino que de un modo muy sospechoso y al perecer Serenity también estaba por el estilo...

Sus caras solo eran pulgadas cerca de la del otro cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse esas pulgadas alguien abrio la puerta...

Malik & Serenity: (ruborizados9 Ahhhh...!!

Joey: Que carajo es esto..!!

Tea: Ouch!

Joey: Maldito bastardo rubio!! Estabas intentando besar a mi hermana verdad imbécil... controlando su mente..

Malik: Pero... yo...no...

Joey: Basta..!!

Serenity: Joey no es lo que parece el no estaba controlando mi mente....

Malik: Sera mejor que yo me vaya adios Serenity...

Serenity: Adiós Malik...

Y joey se fue muy enojado a su habitación...

Tea: Serenity, que fue lo que paso aquí...

Y Serenity le contó todo lo sucedido a Tea la cual se quedo algo perpleja...

Tea: Creo que estas llegando demasiado lejos con él... ¿no crees? Yo siempre he pensado que él es algo inmaduro para esas cosas...

Serenity: Pero dale oportunidad...

Tea: No esta de mas... pero haber como se le baja el corajito a Joey...

Serenity: Bueno eso si...

***Casa de los Ishtar***

Isis: Oye hermano que te pasa haz estado muy callado durante la cena y eso es muuuy extraño...

Malik: No... no es nada... Isis...todo esta bien...

Isis: Tu escondes algo y será mejor que me lo digas...

Malik: Esta bien hermana... fui a la casa de los Wheeler  y...

Malik le contó lo sucedido en la casa de los Wheeler a su hermana...

Malik: Asi que estoy confundido en cuanto a lo que siento por ella...

Isis: Bueno la verdad no se que decirte... solo que escuches a tu corazón...

Malik: Gracias por escucharme hermana... te lo agradezco...

Y Malik se fue a su habitación en la cual estuvo meditando mucho tiempo asomándose por su ventana.
    
    **_Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido no tratar_**
    
    **_porque últimamente solo nos tocó sangrar._**
    
    **_Y eso está bien; ya tengo mis problemas_**
    
    **_para perder el tiempo en otros temas._**
    
    ****
    
    **_Pero llegaste a mi sin que te lo pidiera_**
    
    **_con solo sonreír has roto mi barrera._**
    
    **_Y he vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado_**
    
    **_te culpo solo a ti por haberme mirado._**
    
    ****
    
    **_Me siento tan extraño como si no fuera yo_**
    
    **_y todo lo que hago no obedece a la razón_**
    
    **_Yo estaba bien, conforme y controlado_**
    
    **_creo que sé porqué todo a cambiado_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Y es que llegaste a mi sin que te lo pidiera_**
    
    **_con solo sonreír has roto mi barrera._**
    
    **_Y he vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado_**
    
    **_te culpo solo a ti por haberme mirado._**
    
    ****
    
    **_Y es que llegaste a mi sin que te lo pidiera_**
    
    **_con solo sonreír has roto mi barrera._**
    
    **_He vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado_**

**_                                            te culpo solo a ti por haberme mirado_****__**

****

Continuara...

Esperen mas capítulos pronto y por favor dejen mas reviews!! Y si los dejan pues se los agradezco de antemano.

Atte.

Kasumi Miyako Chan


	5. Life Is a Rollercoaster

Seven Ways

[Capitulo #5]

"Life is a Rollercoaster"

*Al dia siguiente*

Iba Malik caminando muy tranquilamente hacia la escuela, ya que esta quedaba muy cerca de su casa; y al doblar hacia una esquina unos sujetos lo jalaron hacia un lugar algo oscuro.

Sujeto 1: Este es el chico que dices que te fastidia...?

Mickey: si es el golpéenlo...

Sujeto 1: Será un gusto, ya que no se tan rudo el chico...

Malik: No tientes tu suerte bastardo...!

Y los amigos de mickey golpearon un rato a Malik y este ya que no estaba en si, lo sentaron en el piso recargándose en la pared...

Mickey: Ahora si quien es el jefe, Ishtar?

Malik: Cállate idiota que no puedes defenderte solo!!

Mickey: como te atreves a insultarme... chicos fase dos!!

Sujeto1: Siii... 

Y todos los chicos comenzaron a lanzarle botellas de vidrio la mayoría le cayeron en la cara.

Al estar lanzando, Mickey saco un arma y apunto hacia Malik.

Mickey: Ahora si Ishtar voy a acabar contigo para siempre...

Sujeto 1: No hagas eso!! Matarlo esta fuera de consideración si que nos arruinas la diversión!!

Sujeto2:Vamos dame esa arma imbécil...

Y le quitaron el arma y se retiraron dejando a Malik casi muerto ahí...

Por alguna extraña razón pudo levantarse y caminar un poco hasta que volvió a caerse quedando inconsciente. El sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo, su vista era muy borrosa e iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta que alguien apareció...

*Malik's POV*

Me sentía mal, pero fatal, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, esos bastardos me habían puesto una golpiza que nunca olvidare, no podía pararme, solo podía esperar a que muriera o un milagro pasara.

Y así fue un milagro paso alguien vino en mi ayuda, aunque no estaba en si; al solo escuchar su voz hizo que me tranquilizara, sabia que era la voz de una mujer, probablemente un paramédico o una peatón que rondaba por ahí..

*Normal POV*

Serenity: Por dios!! Pero que es lo que te a pasado Malik ...!

Joey: no se ve nada bien parece que unos bandalos intentaron matarlo, será mejor llamar a emergencias...

Serenity: si tienes razón, hermano.

En poco tiempo ya había mucha gente ahí en el "chisme" hasta que llego el equipo de emergencias mas cercano de por ahí. Y de inmediato se llevaron a Malik...

Yugi: Pero que fue lo que le paso?

Joey: No tengo ni la menor idea, pero quien se lo hizo a de ser un matón de primera..

Yugi: y si; tienes razón.  ¿pero que nos les dijo que fue lo que le paso?

Joey: No, estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontramos.

*HOSPITAL*

Ya estaban todos en el hospital, los primeros en llegar fue Bakura y Isis, luego el resto, esperando a una respuesta, ya que hacia tres horas de que no se sabia nada de el.

Serenity: Espero y este bien...

Isis: Igual yo...

Joey: Ya no se preocupen, el bastardin no morirá...

Tristan: Uy que palabras de aliento, Joey...

Luego salió el doctor con una cara muy seria (si casi no son amargados)

Doctor: ¿vienen con el paciente Malik Ishtar?

Isis: Así es, doctor.

Doctor: Bueno, pues les tengo noticias...

Joey: Ya hable doc. No la haga de emoción ...!

Doctor: Bueno pues su amigo acaba de salir de un estado de coma, sus heridas son muy graves y tiene un trauma muy fuerte en la cabeza, ya esta fuera de peligro de muerte pero puede que no quede cuerdo otra vez...

Isis: dios santo no...!

Yugi: Eso es horrible...

Serenity: No puede ser... pobre Malik...

Doctor: si gustan, pueden pasar a verlo... les dijo muy cínicamente.

Joey: Vamos...

Al entrar vieron una escena bastante deplorable ahí estaba Malik yaciendo en una cama totalmente inconsciente con un vendaje enorme en su cabeza , muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y con los ojos abiertos, pero estos reflejaban que estaba totalmente fuera de si , se puede decir que en un estado casi cataléptico, y por alguna extraña razón movía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo algo.

Isis: Hermano... decía llorando la hermana del rubio.

Joey: Por dios... ahora si hasta lastima me da...

Bakura: Pobre Malik, ahora si le fue como en feria, pero me las pagara quien le hizo eso...

Isis: bueno es tiempo de que me retire tengo mucho trabajo...mañana vendré a ver de nuevo a Malik

Yugi: Nosotros también debemos irnos...

Serenity: Chicos, yo me quedare toda la noche a cuidar de Malik...

Joey: Estas segura, hermana?

Serenity: Si Joey... le debo una...

Joey: Bueno, entonces que tengas muy buenas noches...

Serenity: Gracias, igualmente.

En cuanto se fueron, Serenity comenzó a llorar amargamente, ella no quería aceptar el hecho de que tal vez Malik ya no seria el mismo que ella conoció y además no le gustaba nada verlo en ese estado.
    
    **_si mañana me perdiera en un inmenso mar_**
    
    **_y la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar,_**
    
    ****
    
    **_¿a donde volaria mi última oración,_**
    
    **_el último latido de mi azul corazón?_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_si tan solo un fragmento pudiera conservar;_**
    
    **_una fina memoria para recordar,_**
    
    ****
    
    **_¿a quién me llevaria a mi destino astral?_**
    
    **_hermosa compañía para la eternidad._**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_no sería a ti, no sería a ti,_**
    
    **_esta vez ya no sería a ti._**
    
    **_no supiste dar lo que yo te di,_**
    
    **_no supiste ver lo que hay en mí._**
    
    **_no sería a ti, no sería a ti,_**
    
    **_esta vez ya no sería así._**
    
    **_no supiste dar lo que yo te di,_**
    
    **_no supiste ver lo que hay en mí._**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_si la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar._**
    
    **_si tan solo un fragmento pudiera conservar._**
    
    ****
    
     ****

Continuara.....

Kasumi Miyako: Esperen mas capítulos muy pronto....


	6. Another Chance

Seven Ways

[Capitulo #6]

"Another Chance"

Días pasaron y el estado de salud de Malik aun tambaleaba, aun era desconocido si este volviese a ser una persona normal; O si acaso, se convertiría en una especie de vegetal viviente.

Mientras tanto todos seguían con sus actividades normales: la escuela.

Tea: Ya no te sientas tan mal; Serenity, te prometo que Malik estará bien.

Serenity: Es que no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal...

Al llegar a su respectivo salón, y en su banca había una nota pegada en la paleta; la cual decía:

**_Serenity:_**

**_'No sabes la gratitud que tengo hacia vos, _**

**_espero volver a verte de nuevo_**

**_donde las flores crecen y el sol brilla,_**

**_para agradecerte que tu por mi te preocuparas_**

**_espero y no me falles, y me cumplas_**

**_Como sos lo haría.'_**

****

**_Malik_**

****

Serenity solo se quedo atónita a lo que acababa de leer; esta parecía una nota de Malik, pero lo raro es que se supone que esta en el hospital, a menos que este ya haya logrado salir. Así que en cuanto salió de la escuela se dirigió a lo que parecía en la nota; un parque.

Al llegar al parque se cercioró de que este estaba vacío, a menos de una banca donde se apreciaba un chico sentado.

Serenity camino lentamente hacia donde el chico hasta ahora desconocido estaba; hasta que llego a donde él estaba y para su buena suerte era Malik, solo que este Malik se veía algo extraño, se veía demasiado recuperado ni siquiera se veía alguna cicatriz de las que tenia en la cara; simplemente se veía en perfecto estado.

Serenity: Malik! Que gusto me da verte..! Serenity corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Malik: Gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte

Serenity: No sabes que gusto me da verte tan cuerdo, me había preocupado demasiado por ti...

Malik: Serenity... Estoy muy agradecido contigo; gracias por cuidar de mí. Malik le dio un beso en la mejilla y hizo que Serenity se ruborizara ferozmente.

Los dos e quedaron charlando un rato, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

Serenity: Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya, fue un gusto verte... Malik

Malik: Adiós Serenity... espero verte pronto.
    
    **_mucho mas que un pensamiento_**
    
    **_es una obsesión_**
    
    **_y es que siempre que duermo_**
    
    **_estoy soñando con su voz_**
    
    **_que me esta esperando_**
    
    **_y cuando aparece es para decirme lo_**
    
    **_que la otra noche tanto me extraño_**
    
    **_y cuando vuelvo a despertar_**
    
    **_me tira el mismo mareo_**
    
    **_que a veces logro controlar_**
    
    **_y otras no puedo_**

Serenity comenzó a retirarse y al voltear a ver a la banca noto que Malik ya no estaba, ese chico si que era raro, desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero aun había una duda pendiente; como si ayer Malik estaba en el hospital aun grave como es que al día siguiente sale y lo ve en perfectas condiciones; eso si que era raro o simplemente un milagro.

Al día siguiente Serenity llego muy feliz a la escuela...

Serenity: Hola a todos...!

Tea: Oye hoy te ves muy alegre, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Serenity: Es que ayer vi a Malik...

Tea: En serio, ¿fuiste al hospital? ¿Ya esta consciente?

Serenity: Mejor que eso lo vi en el parque y se veía en perfectas condiciones.

Tea: ¡Eso si que es un milagro... anda! Vamos a clase.

#$% 15:00 hrs. %$#

Serenity llego a su casa y estaba una nota e la puerta; la cual era muy similar a la que Malik le había dejado con anterioridad en su banca en la escuela.

**_Serenity:_**

**_'Espero verte hoy en la cafetería de la esquina _**

**_de la escuela a las 15:30, para charlar un rato y hay haber_**

**_que hacemos.'_**

****

Malik 

Serenity solo sonrió, entro a su casa se "arreglo" y fue a encontrase con Malik.

Al llegar el ya estaba esperándola ahí.

Toda la tarde se la pasearon paseando de aquí para allá, fueron al cine, a los bolos ( O_oU), a pasear por el parque y finalmente a un restaurante de comida rápida. 
    
    **_dejame entrar_**
    
    **_hasta el fondo tocar_**
    
    **_ya no dejo de pensar_**
    
    **_mi cuerpo se pone mal_**
    
    **_si no estas_**

#$% 20:00 %$#

Malik: Perdón por invitarte a comer esto pero es que tenia antojo...

Serenity:  No hay problema, es la primera vez que un chico me invita a comer lonches calientes...

Malik: ah bueno...vamos a sentarnos un rato al carro aquí esta muy lleno.

Serenity: si, tienes razón...

Y los dos fueron a comer al auto...

Al terminar de comer, los dos charlaron un rato, pero Serenity no podía dejar de ver a Malik fijamente, ni este a ella. Sus caras de nuevo eran pulgadas de la del otro,3,2,1, y el hueco entre sus caras cerro, Malik la besó suavemente en los labios,  luego mas apasionado; Serenity se sentía en la luna; así duraron como tres minutos (Eric: Échenles agua!!), hasta que se separaron; los dos estaban furiosamente ruborizados.
    
    **_mas te veo y menos creo_**
    
    **_que haya otra tentacion_**
    
    **_que se mueva al mismo tiempo_**
    
    **_con mi respiracion_**
    
    **_que siga queriendo, deseando_**
    
    **_que haga de ella una nueva religión_**
    
    **_cada noche una sola oracion_**
    
    **_y cuando no la puedo ver_**
    
    **_me tira el mismo mareo_**
    
    **_que a veces logro controlar_**
    
    **_y otras no puedo_**
    
    ****

Serenity: Creo que tengo que irme..Ma..Malik.

Malik solo se quedo callado y no dijo nada; Serenity se retiro.

Continuara...

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kasumi: Dejen Reviews please... !

****

****


	7. The Riddle

Seven Ways

[ Capitulo #7]

"The Riddle"

Al día siguiente se encontraba Serenity en la escuela, perdida en sus pensamientos; ya que algo la tenia muy intrigada: Malik. Si, ella no podía aun creer que el se había recuperado muy pronto, pero lo que más la intrigaba en ese momento fue porque él la besó.

(((((Lugar Desconocido, Ubicación Desconocida, Hora Desconocida, Meridiano Desconocido)))))

Ahí se encontraba Malik de pie, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en lo que parecía ser una playa solitaria, pero él no era la única persona presente ahí; había mas de 40 sujetos ahí, todos tenían algo en común: una chaqueta negra como la que Malik portaba tal vez por el frío que hace a esa hora en la costa cuando apenas el sol esta saliendo; el oleaje era muy suave, la marea era baja, simplemente el estado perfecto del mar.

Por alguna razón desconocida el mar emitía unos sonidos como si fuera música; una música muy leve pero era perceptible.

Malik: Crees que sea conveniente que le diga la verdad a Serenity?

Kirk: Pues no deberías hacerlo, solo te acarreara problemas y lo más probable es que ella no te crea y se asuste...

Malik: Tienes razón... pero la amo tanto...

Kirk: Pues tu sabrás que hacer...
    
    **_Porque me gustas de todos modos_**
    
    **_de cada lado y perspectiva tu_**
    
    **_si tu me faltas se me hace un nudo_**
    
    ****
    
    **_no respiro me duele el corazon_**
    
    **_¿porque no pides que te perdone?_**
    
    **_Y si me abrazas no te cansas de jugar _**
    
    **_asi consigues que muera un hombre _**

**_con la inocencia de pudor que no tendrás_****__**

((( Escuela de Ciudad Domino)))

Serenity estaba sentada en un árbol leyendo un libro, en el jardín de la escuela donde todos los estudiantes suelen reunirse en sus ratos libres. Cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien le toco el hombro; al voltear, para su grata sorpresa era Malik.

Malik: Hola Serenity... ¿puedo sentarme?

Serenity: Ermm... Hola Malik... claro siéntate...
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Porque me gustas de todos modos_**
    
    **_de cada lado y perspectiva tu_**
    
    **_si tu me faltas se me hace un nudo_**
    
    ****
    
    **_no respiro me duele el corazon_**
    
    **_¿porque no pides que te perdone?_**
    
    **_Y si me abrazas no te cansas de jugar _**
    
    **_asi consigues que muera un hombre _**
    
    **_con la inocencia de pudor que no tendrás_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Tan solo tu viviendo en mi _**
    
    **_siempre tu para mi _**
    
    **_Tan solo tu _**
    
    **_y dime que yo tambien_**
    
    **_para ti ser_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Porque eres bella y me haces daño_**
    
    **_mas no te importa ni siquiera tu lo ves_**
    
    **_despues esperas llegar la noche_**
    
    **_para amarnos como la primera vez_**

****

Desde otro lado del jardín:

Mai: Es mi imaginación o ¿el chico que esta ahí con Serenity es Malik?

Tea: No es tu imaginación Mai, si es Malik.

Mai: Pero como se recupero tan pronto si estaba casi muerto...

Tea: Yo también me pregunto lo mismo...

Mai: Y al parecer regreso para seguir filtreando con Serenity...

Donde Serenity y Malik se encontraban:

* Malik's ABCD PDV*

'Que gusto es volverle a ver a Serenity, se ve tan linda cuando sonríe, pero, ¿será bueno que le diga la verdad? Pero... si se asusta, se alejara de mí... pero es que la amo tanto y no soy capaz de mentirle... así que ya es tiempo de que le diga la verdad de lo que sucedió después de mi accidente...'**__**
    
    **_Tan solo tu en mi soñar _**
    
    **_siempre tu seguirás_**
    
    **_tan solo tu para mi_**
    
    **_no se ve a nadie mas aqu_**
    
    **_a tu lado estoy conquistado_**
    
    **_tu esclavo soy (tu esclava soy)_**
    
    **_eras nada mas (eras solo tu)_**
    
    ****
    
    **_tan solo tu (tan solo) viviendo en mi _**
    
    **_siempre tu (solo para mi)_**
    
    **_tan solo tu (tan solo diciéndome) _**
    
    **_solo tu (solo para mi)_**

*NORMAL 00000 PDV*

Malik: Serenity, hay algo que debo decirte... yo-

En eso el timbre se escucha sonoramente por toda la escuela.

Serenity: Creo que tengo que irme a mi siguiente clase, te veo luego Malik ¡Ciao!

Malik: Adiós Serenity... dijo Malik en un tono triste.

Pero al parecer Malik quería seguir con Serenity así que se metió a su salón y se sentó en un banquillo de por ahí, pero algo muy extraño es que nadie se percato de su presencia, era como si este tuviera una especie de invisibilidad. Ni Serenity, ni ninguno de los alumnos nunca se dieron cuenta de que Malik estaba ahí. Después de que los alumnos salieran y el aula quedara vacía, Malik siguió sentado ahí y el maestro aun se encontraba ahí.
    
    **_Porque me gustas de todos modos _**
    
    **_de cada lado y perspectiva _**
    
    **_si tu me faltas se me hace un nudo _**
    
    **_(Yo tambien para ti seré)_**
    
    **_y dime que todo el resto no importa (el resto no importa)_**
    
    **_(no nos importa )_**

**_(todo el resto eres solo tu)_**

Maestro: No tienes por que esconderte, no puedo verte pero si puedo sentirte y escucharte... anda muéstrate...

En eso el maestro pudo ver a Malik claramente.

Malik: Usted como supo eso??

Maestro: Yo también fui uno de ellos...

Malik: Pero como? Si usted aun sigue v-

Mestro: Es fácil chico solo tienes que contrarrestarlo... pero ¿es difícil dejar todas esas libertades verdad?

Malik: Y si, pero es qu-

Maestro: Y porque estas aquí??... ah ya se; tu estas enamorado de esa chica Serenity Wheeler...

Malik: Si y daría cualquier cosa por ella...

Maestro: Es linda, ¿pero no crees que es algo baja de estatura para ti?

Malik: Eso no es importante maestro, es estúpido. Y ¿Usted porque renuncio?

Maestro: Pues creo que por lo mismo por lo que tu pasas ahora, solo que mi mujer es toda una maquina sexual...!

Malik: ( O_oU)

Maestro: Olvídalo chico... ¿Oye, aun se reúnen en el mar a las seis de la mañana?

Malik. Si señor, aun.

Maestro: Ven, te invito a comer...

Continuara....

{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°{°

Kasumi: Espero y les haya gustado este capi. REVIEWS PORFA!!!! 

Glosario:

Filtrear: **_Ligar, coquetear._**


	8. Sweet Promises

Seven Ways

[ Capitulo #8]

"Sweet Promises"

Habían pasado tres días desde la ultima vez que Malik y Serenity se vieron por ultima vez.

°° Casa de Serenity °°

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer, cuando alguien toco a la puerta; Serenity bajó a ver quien era.

Malik: Hola Serenity. Buenos Días...

Serenity: Malik, que sorpresa verte de nuevo. Dijo; abrazándolo.

Malik: A mí también me da gusto...

Serenity: Oye Malik, te gustaría ver la puesta de sol, sé de un lugar donde se puede apreciar claramente...

Malik: Claro, desde niño fue la ultima vez que vi la puesta del sol...

Serenity: Adelante...

Ya llevaban rato caminando cuando...

Malik: ¿¡ A donde vamos ¡? Preguntó Malik muy impaciente.

Serenity: Ya veras...

Y en eso llegaron a la costa y los dos se sentaron en una palmera de por ahí.

Serenity: Malik, en verdad tienes tanto tiempo sin ver algo como esto?

Malik: Si...

Serenity: Y.... se puede saber porque?

Malik: Porque toda mi vida viví en la oscuridad...

Serenity: Es por eso que temes...?

Malik: Si... pero contigo a mi lado ya no tengo que temer...

Serenity abrazó a Malik fuertemente y comenzó a jugar con su rubio cabello.

Serenity: Malik, prométeme algo...

Malik: Claro, lo que sea...

Serenity: Prométeme que nunca me abandonaras...

Malik: Prometo que nunca te abandonare y que protegeré hasta el punto de dar mi vida por ti...

Serenity: Mira Malik...! ya esta saliendo el sol... no es hermoso!!

Malik colocó una mano en su mejilla y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Malik: No hay nada mas hermoso que tú...

Serenity lo empujo hacia la arena y los dos cerraron los ojos disfrutando la presencia del otro...

Serenity: Malik te amo...

Malik: Yo también te amo...

Malik se acerco y la besó apasionadamente, Serenity le regreso el favor esta vez dejando que la lengua de Malik explorara toda su boca...lo extraño es que Malik lo hacia como si fuera cualquier cosa...no se sentía tanta pasión como la primera vez que la besó.

Continuara....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kasumi: Perdón por la tardanza y pos hacer este capitulo tan corto, pero es que e tenido mucha tarea, gracias Tikal Neo por tu review!!


End file.
